


Cheesecake

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Dessert never looked so threatening before.





	Cheesecake

"Put that cheesecake down or so help me-"

"Or you'll what?" Mirajane replied in a singsong, hefting the large dessert higher. "You were the one who asked to join in on Fairy Tail's celebrations, were you not? Put your mouth where the cheesecake is."

Kagura flushed heavily, her hand drifting to her katana. "I did not know it would involve an eating contest! I'm already full, and there's no way I can win, not when Erza and Natsu are both participating, so there's no need for me to eat another bite!"

Mirajane shook her head. "Sorry, the rules state that you must eat until you are passed out on the floor. It's the Fairy Tail way."

"That's insane!" protested Kagura. "What is even the point of such a rule?!"

"To make it more entertaining."

Slowly, Kagura backed away from the white-haired woman. She finally understood why Erza called Mirajane a demon-incarnate. Soon, she'd run out of room to flee, and then Kagura really would have to do something drastic. There was no other choice. She would just have to cut-

Wagging a finger at her, Mirajane tutted. "No, no, no! You know what will happen if Erza sees you wasting food like this."

All the color drained from Kagura's face as quickly as it had arisen. "You're bluffing."

A wicked grin spread across Mirajane's face. "Why don't you try it and find out for yourself?"

Kagura's back finally found the wall, and she was pinned against it and the approaching confection, which had seemed to double in size since the pursuit began.

"No more running away now!"

Resigned to her fate, Kagura allowed Mirajane to place the cheesecake in her hands.

Later, she would awaken on the floor, along with the rest of the catatonic guild, fully convinced that she would never participate in a Fairy Tail festivity ever again.


End file.
